In the mind of Meg
by Nae'ka
Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Or rather the phantoms… and now Raoul too… Please rate the insults and vote! Voteing ends Monday and I need votes!
1. The story line

Phantom 1:

Okay… this is about Meg……. From phantom of the opera…. Yes…. Heh heh heh…

Very random but I was getting bored with FFX….soooooooooooooo

I might add a better fic to this category in latter times… Be afraid….. Very..

Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Beware, she has ADHD… like me… .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing one….. The story line….

To be or not to be. That is the question.

I think.

I am not quite sure.

I should ask someone…..

Anyway. My name is Meg. At least that's what Christine calls me. Meg. (If you spell that backwards it's Gem. YAY!)

So, I was really young when Christy came to live in the dormitories of the opera house, but I remember really well… She was a curious one, always looking into things, and randomly singing to herself. She really does have a pretty voice. But then, mother gave her, her own room. That is when she started to sing better. A tutor, no one knows who, started to teach her how to sing. Or… sing better at least…

I thought "Okay. What ever…"

BUT as it turns out, her tutor was…………………………………………….. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!! DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So now she has left with her new found husband, to God knows where… And now, here I sit, thinking "I wonder what's for dinner?"

Hmmmmmm….. I like steak.

The end.

Meg: OR IS IT!?!

P.o.t.o. (phantom of the opera): No…. no its not.

Meg: I am _pretty_ sure it is.

Poto: That's nice…. But its not…

Meg: YES IT IS!

(This goes on for a few more hours before Meg gives in and goes home…)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will add further chapters on other things (prolly people...) that meg thinks about...


	2. Erik and spagettios

Phantom 2:

Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Beware, she has ADHD… like me… .

Thanks to evanescents for actually reading this……..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing 2: Erik and spegetti-ohs

YAY!!! Another chapter is here at last!

_(Erik: Yah, it's been what, a week?)_

This chapter is about…. Uhm…. (looks at title) Spagetti-ohs? What?

Anyways… my thoughts on Erik are these:

1: Serial killer…

2: Lives under ground and likes monkeys…

3: Is a part of the worlds most pathetic love triangle EVER.

4: Has candles that come out of a river, that leads right up to his bedroom. (PERV!)

5: Wears a mask that hides his disfigurement…. When he is super rich and could easily afford plastic surgery…

6: Including all of the above, I would like to conclude that this guy is a freak that needs spagettios…

Erik: WHAT?

Meg: Spagettios

Erik: …

Meg: …

Madame Giry: …

Erik: HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

M.G.: Well… When a mamma and a papa… Aren't you old enough to know this your self?

Erik: That's not what I meant ya old hag.

Meg: (snickers)

Erik: This is stupid! Meg is stupid!

Meg: HEY!

Erik: I SHALL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.G.: Oh god…


	3. ERIKS TURN!

Phantom 3:

Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Or rather the phantoms (at least for this chapter)

Thanks to evanescents for actually reading this……..

And to DarthBlake for some… uh… suggestions.

Oh yeah, just to tell yah guys this one has alotta of Carlotta… (Ha-ha! My intelligence knows no bounds…

PotO: psh…)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing 3: Eriks turn!

Okay! Meg is retarded, and nothing she says EVER leads anywhere! So I, The Phantom Of The Opera, shall write this chapter! And it shall be full of meaning! Yes.

M.G.: Yah, like your life.

SHUT UP YOU MOTHER (temporarily bleep out the next 5 minutes)

Ehem… So first I shall start by talking about La Carlotta. But for the laziness of the author, I shall refer to her as Carl.

Carl: (in her fakie Spanish accent) NO! You shall not! La Carlotta is my name! La Carlotta!

STOP!!!!!!!!! FIRST OF ALL: (calms down) Your singing give me a head ache.

Carl: A HEAD ACHE! I'LL GIVE YOU A HEAD ACHE!!! (Screams at the top of her lungs)

I DON'T SEE THE DIFFERENCE! IT SOUNDS LIKE YOUR SINGING!!!!

Carl: (still screaming)

I CAN SCREAM TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……..

M.G.: As I said before…. This has about as much of a point as your life.

Meg: Can I write the next chapter again?

P.o.t.O.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………

Carl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….

M.G.: I think I should….

P.o.t.O.: MY CHAPTER ISN'T DONE!!!

M.G.: THEN CONTINUE IT!

(Suddenly Carl is thrown out of the scene by h8erz of her c00lne$$!!!)

OKAY!!!!!!!! Next I shall talk about my managers.

Managers: (in perfect unison) NO ONE EVER HIRED YOU, YOU A….. F…..!

Woah. They have serious anger problems for one.

Mangers: HA! LOOK WHOS TALKING!

They don't pay me my allowance! (That's how he refers to his payment in the book.)

Managers: (both who are now wearing aprons) You didn't do your chores!

SO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Meg: I have a feeling that I know where this is going…

(Carl comes in and starts yelling at the managers, about how she " 'ate my hat " and they run out, with her close at their heels)

…

Now what…

Meg: You could talk about your obsession with Christine

(The phantom nods and takes in a really long breath)

Christineissobeautiful!ChristinesmellsniceandsheisniceandshelooksniceandshesingsniceandsheisthebestthingtoeverreachthisplantetandsheisanangelandiloveherandalotofpeoplelovehermuchtomydissmaybutthatsokaycuzsheismineandmineonlyandiwillkillanyonewhosaysotherwiseandiHAVEkilledpeoplewhohavesaidotherwiseand…

M.G.: Great… Can we end this now?

Meg: Good Idea!

Carl: (Comes in again) I AM DOING ZE NEXT CHAP'ER, OKAY? OKAY!!!!!

M.G.: No. I am.

Meg: THIS IS MY FIC! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Raoul: (appears out of no where) I believe I should, for I have only been mentioned once.

Erik:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Meg: Heh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay peeps! You decide! It all counts on yer vote! Message me, don't leave it in a review, 'cuz they confuzzle me


	4. RAOUL! Nuff said

Phantom 4

Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Or rather the phantoms… and now Raoul too…

I need insults! Details in chapter 4!

Thanks to evanescents for actually reading this……..

And others who said RAOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So I'm doing Raoul… (Yet another name I hate to write…)

I don't know if I did this before, but:

Disclaimer: I don't $& own p.o.t.o… So #$! you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing 4: Raoul… Nuff said.

Erik: Before Raoul starts, I would just like to say to all of you reading this: HOW COULD YOU PICK HIM!?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU COULD HAVE VOTED FOR, IT HAD TO BE HIM! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME IN SUCH A HORRIBLE MANNER!?!

Raoul: You done?

Erik: Yah… (Walks off stage with a tear rolling down the hott side of his face…)

0o …. - Anyway! I am doing this chapter (Raoul) and… (Quickly looks from side to side, and then locks every door and window available…) Heh… Now I cannot be interrupted! (Grins all happy with himself…)

M.G.: That's great Raoul! One thing though…

… HEY!!!!!

M.G.: We're all in here…

Meg: HAHA!

Carl: HAHA!

M.G., Meg, and Raoul: …

Carl: HEY! I can lauff doo!

… First thought… I can't under stand a word she says… I mean really, I have never heard a Spanish accent so over exaggerated as hers is. How did she even get this job? I mean even Erik hates her…

Meg: Good point. Someone should fire her.

That brings me to another thought! Who decides the managers of the Opera? Why didn't I?

Meg: You might have….

Oh. I forget…

M.G.: … Raoul?

Yah?

M.G.: You're boring.

Ouch…

M.G.: Yah, and I don't mean semi-boring, or even medium boring, you are _really, really_ boring.

Meg: Wow… I think…

Hm?

Meg: … WE SHOULD HAVE AN INSULT RAOUL CHAPTER!

YAH, WELL I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE AN INSULT MEG CHAPTER! SO THERE!

Carl: I TINK WE CHOULD 'AVE AN INSULT EVERIEONE CHUPTER!

M.G.: What a wonderful idea! I'm going to go tell Erik! He should be here for this!

NO! THIS IS NONE OF HIS…

Erik: (appears in a cloud of smoke) Ha-ha! I shall enjoy this!

Whoa Giry… how did you tell him that quick?

M.G.: I am telepathic…

Raoul: …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was randomly decieded… But here is where I hit the road block…. I suck at Insults… SO! As I gather them from random sources, I would like for you to tell me some as well. NOT INCLUDEING THE FOP THING ERIK SAYS! IT IS TOO OVER USED!!!!!!!!!

Thankyou for your time. .


	5. INSULTS

Phantom 5:

Summary: Megs thoughts on things…. Or rather the phantoms… and now Raoul too…

Okay… now like everyone…

OMG! I just found out that it's not Febuary… IT'S FEBRUARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow…

I got 8 reviews so far! (that's the farthest I've ever got!) Can I have more please! I love them SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

The new chapter is all insults… (plus a few fights, and a new found friendship that may surprise you. Meg: Hee hee!) Yah… So!

Thanks to DuhDuh (yah, that's what I'll call her!) for helping me write this!

**Read this:**

**Okay peeps! I'm the referee! (Doe) and I have decided to add a little fun to this…. The next chapter will be a rewards ceremony, which will be held on Monday. You people decide who came up with the best insults! AND IF I DON'T GET ANY VOTES THE WINNER WILL BE THE MOUSEY!!! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THING 5: (Wow 5 already) INSULTS!

Doe: First up for the insults is:

Everyone: (Gets ready…)

Doe: **RAOUL!**

(AU: People who liked this better in paragraph form, I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of attention span! If you really hate it though, tell me and I'll try to change the others…)

Erik: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Raoul: WHY ME?

Doe: Cuz Meg said you first!

Erik: Thou beslubbering swag-bellied whey-face!

Raoul: Wtf?

Erik: IT WAS A GOOD INSULT! SHAKESPEAR TOLD ME SO!

M.G.: Shakespeare is dead.

Erik: (Glares at Madame Giry.)

Meg: (to Raoul) You are as a candle, better burnt out.

Erik: THAT'S SHAKESPEARE!!!!!!!!!!

Meg: Indeed! .

Erik: Well!

M.G.: Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people.

Raoul: IT BURNS!

Erik: YAY!!! You got a face only a mother could love...unfortunately she too hates it!

Raoul: NO!!!! MAMA LOVES ME! MAMA LOVES ME!!!!!!!

Meg: Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?

M.G.: Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma!

Carl: Is your name Maple Syrup?

Raoul: Uh no…

Carl: Well, it damn well should be, you sap!

Doe: Heh heh hehThat was the worst…

Erik: You look like the best part of you dried up on your mums thigh.

M.G.: Mm… he's got looks. He's just a little girlie!

Meg: (THIS INSULT IS NOT FOR THOSES WHO ARE EASILY GROSSED OUT!!!!!) Nah! The best part of you ran down the crack of your mommas ass and ended up as a stain on the mattress.

M.G.: MEG!!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!

Erik: YAH! THAT WAS GROTESQUE!

Meg and Erik: (High five)

Christine: Hello! Someone called me? What's going on?

Raoul: (Runs up to Christine and sobs) They are makein fun o' me!

Doe: UH… NEXT PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!! MADA… **MADAME GIRY**!!!!!

Erik: What are you scared of Christine or something?

Doe: THE INSULTS!!!! START THE INSULTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.G.: (Looks at the rest of the group, with an evil smirk) Yah, Start the insults, guys.

Erik: My pleasure! Some people are has-beens. You are a never-was.

M.G.: (takes out a note book and writes some thing down.)

Erik: …

Meg:I would ask how old you are, but I know you can't count that high.

Raoul: DOUBLE BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.G.: (Continues to write, twitching the entire time.)

Christine: You're red shirt goes well with your eyes...

M.G.: (Looks up from her notebook and continues writing) 

Erik: (smirk) shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?

M.G.: (throws the notebook at Raoul, then pulls a dull axe from under her skirt and runs after Erik)

Doe: …

Raoul: **MEGS TURN!**

Meg: HIT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT, PRETTY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raoul: Your breath stinks because of all the shit you talk!

Meg: …

Christine: I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce.

Meg: CHRISTINE!!!!!!!!!!!

(M.G. stops chasing Erik as they started to laugh)

Erik: Has your mother ever asked you to run away?

M.G: Some day they are going to name a disease after you!

Carl: You are such a loser; even your imaginary friend won't hang out with you.

Meg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HE LIKES ME! I KNOW HE DOES!

Doe: Erik! Insult **ERIK**! I have to finish this in 20 minutes!

M.G.: Oh God! This will be easy! I've seen people like you before - but I had to pay an admission. Oh wait… I DID PAY AN ADMISSION!!!!!!!!!

Erik: Ouch.

Raoul: Hi there, I'm a human being! What are you?

Erik: Ouch.

Carl: People clap when they see you...but they clap their hands over their eyes. 

Erik: Ugh…

M.G.: All day I thought of you...I was at the zoo. 

Erik: (twitch)

Raoul: If I was as ugly as you were, I wouldn't say Hi to folk, I'd say BOO! Oh wait.. YOU DO!

M.G.: (high fives Raoul)

Carl: You've got the perfect weapon against muggers - yer face.

Erik: (Is getting **REALLY REALLY REALLY** mad)

Meg: I like him.

Everyone else: WHAT!!!

Erik: Thankyou.

Meg: Yes.

Erik: (walks up to Meg and embraces her) _Friend._

Meg: .

Raoul: (Whispers: Yes. Go to her…) (Out load) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Erik: I HEARD THAT, YOU FOP!

Doe: OH GOD!!!!!! IT BURNS! THE WORD! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erik: …

Doe: Well, continuing on… The only on I have left on my list is… **CHRISTINE**!!!

Erik and Raoul in unison: NOONE SAY A WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.G. and Meg: (are quiet……..)

Carl: I will! Anybody who told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice...

Meg: (looking at the guys who are obviously getting pissed) Uh… Carlotta.. I don't think you should…

Carl: Well, they do say opposites attact...so I sincerely hope you meet somebody who is attractive, honest, intelligent, and cultured.

Meg: You'd better stop….

Carl: **If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid**

(Carl is dead…)

XXXXXXXXXXX

VOTE!!! 


	6. DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just incase:

I do not own Shakespeare, Phantom of the Opera, Duh Duh (who is a person lol) Or anything else I meantion…………………..


	7. Prize and the end

This is the chapter where I award the winner of the insult chapter.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Doe: Okay. I have received a few emails and a few reviews. And I am almost angry with the final vote. But!!!!!!!! In Third place is:

Every one: (large breath intake)

Doe: MEG!!!

Meg: WHAT IS THAT!?! THIRD PLACE? I DID BETTER THEN THAT!

Doe: Maybe so, but that is the place you get.

M.G.: So what. Continue.

Doe: Second place goes to the Phantom.

Christine: Hee hee.

Raoul: What are you laughing at? I barely spoke in the last chapter… WHITCH MEANS HE BEAT ME!!!!!!

Erik: And that's all that matters.

Doe: Well. Last (in my opinion the least) is… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Raoul: (Starts beating Eriks head like a drum)

Erik: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Doe: …

Meg: (Starts beating Raouls' head in the same manner)

Doe: … I don't think you guys are ready for this…

M.G.: OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doe: La Carlotta.

Erik: …

Meg: …

Raoul: …

Christine: …

M.G.: …

Managers: …

Erik: In the last chapter Raoul and I killed her…

Doe: Uh Yup.

Raoul: She's not here.

Doe: Uh nope.

Carl: I ahm nut ded! I sh'l take muh prize now.

Doe: …

Meg: What has happened to my Fanfiction? The first chapter is sooo different…

Carl: (sticks out her hand) PRIZE!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Doe: (walks up to Carlotta and pats her on the back)

Carl: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?

Erik: HA!

Doe: This ends now. This fic is being put to an end. I can't take this anymore.

THE END

Meg: OR IS IT!?!

Erik: No…. no its not.

Meg: I am _pretty_ sure it is. I mean she was pretty serious back there.

Erik: That's nice…. But its not…

Meg: YES IT IS!

Erik: Do you want it to be over?

Meg: no… (sob)

Doe: TO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sorry. It was fun while it lasted but… I don't wanna. I'm going to write a new fic, basicly songs from our time put into (poto) their time. With their characters…

Meg: I BETTER BE IN THAT!!!!!!!

Doe: Oh you will be. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Meg: … I change my mind.

Doe: Too bad.


	8. randomnessofthegenerators

**The revival of "In the Mind of Meg"**

_Yes people. Regardless of what I said in the last chapter…_

_Meg: You mean… "This ends now. This fic is being put to an end. I can't take this anymore."_

_ANYWAYS! I am taking myself out of it again and setting you people free… I need a little freedom from the Fruits Basket (I do not own this either) fic I was writing. SO HERE WE GO!_

_Erik: The horror continues…_

_Meg: I GET THIS CHAPTER! _

_Fine…_

_DISCLAIMER: I Do not own poto or Myspace or the random word generator or the slogan generator._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg: Yes! Okay… Uhm… Uhm…

M.G.: SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE IS DOING!

Meg: YES I DO! Alright! This chapter is about….

M.G.: SEE!

Meg: Stop talking in caps mom. IT'S OBNOXIOUS!!! Anyway. My subject is… (goes and looks on random word generator) Avestan? What the hell? What is Avestan? (Goes and looks up in a dictionary) 'The eastern dialect of Old Iranian, in which the Avesta is written'… Huh.

Raoul: sniggers

Meg: blushes NEW WORD! (looks up a DIFFERENT WORD in the R.W.G.) Churchiness, no. Bklr. WHAT IS THAT??? Prenebluar… Hmm…

Raoul: How about cake? Cake is good.

Meg: And you're a moron.

Raoul: YEAH WELL ATLEAST I KNOW WHAT BKLR MEANS?

Meg: Oh really? What is it?

Raoul: It means a black letter!

Meg: looks it up Wow… He's right… 0o

Christine: THIS IS DULL!

M.G.: INDEED!

Meg: Well Christy! What do you say?

Christy: It involves… MURDER!

Meg: What? (Looks uninterested)

Erik: HURRY UP!

Christy: The murder of LA CARLOTTA!

Meg: oh… Did she die _again_?

Christy: Yeah, and who did it?

Erik: If I tell you can we move on the next subject.

Meg: It counts on who it is…

Erik: The managers. They didn't want to pay her. BECAUSE SHE SUCKS!

Meg: Oooooooohhhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyy………….

Raoul: Well, now that that is over, lets move on shall we...

Meg: OKAY! I am going to find a slogan FOR ALL OUR NAMES! Useing the spiffy random slogan generator.

Erik: Where do you find all that crap?

Meg: MYSPACE! w00t! Onward! First! Raoul.

(looks it up and bursts out laughing)

Meg: 'Only the crumbliest and flakiest Raoul'

Erik: HA! She said flakiest!

Meg: Huh, the next is 'A day with out Erik, is like a day without sunshine.

Raoul: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Meg: This is funny '8 out of 10 owners say thier cats prefer Madame Giry.'

M.g.: What?

Meg: OH! This is horrible! 'That's Handy Harry! Stick it in the Christine!'

Raoul: I don't like this game. :,,,(

Meg: I'll do me now! 'Only Meg has the awnser.'

Raoul: YOU ARE SOOOOOO WARPING THE AWNSERS!

Meg: AM NOT! I'll do Carlotta now. 'Carlotta - Australian for beer.'

m.g.: Can we stop with the generators now?

Meg: Fine. :(

Erik: Heh heh. Flaky.

Raoul: Leave me alone.(sobs)

M.g.: I think we can end this chapter and know in our unsound minds, that we have wasted another few minutes of our readers time.

Meg: LOVE YOU ALL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doe: So? I am sorry for continueing. But did you like it anyways?


End file.
